Tara Young
Tara Young is a New Level hero from the Heroes fan fic by DarkCyberWolf Appearance Tara is described as looking a little like her half-brother Nico. She has dark hair and dark eyes, a trait common to the children of Hades. Powers As a New Level Death girl, Tara has vast powers of necromancy and umbrakinesis. Her full list of powers are *Tara can shadow travel to any location she has been to before. *Tara can summon ghosts, zombies, etc. from the Underworld, Halls of Death, Mitzlan, or any other land of the dead. *Tara can represent Mictlantecuhtli in the Death Court. *Tara can enter the warrior rank of Hel. *Tara has the power to expedite the Merge and be part of the Prophecy of Eight. *Tara can sense the strength of a person's life force, knowing how close that person is to death. *Tara can free the dead from wrongful fates. *Tara has vast amounts of power from eight mythologies, so much power it cannot be sensed. *Tara is the rightful owner of a unique celestial bronze/Stygian iron sword called Thánato that Nico gave her. *Tara can get visions of the Underworlds. *Tara has dyslexia, shown in the first chapter when she says she cannot read maps. Fatal Flaw Tara's fatal flaw is a need for participation. She will go to great lengths to be able to contribute, regardless of the risks to herself. This is shown when she helps her brother fight the griffin even though he seemed to have already gained advantage over it. The flaw can, however, be dangerous when she chooses to do something even more dangerous to help others. Story 'Heroes: The New Level' Tara has spent her life afraid of the Empire State Building (probably because that is the location of Olympus). While passing the building, she is attacked by a griffin. She holds her own for a few seconds before Nico di Angelo comes. Here, the griffin reveals that Tara is a demigod, one even more powerful than Nico. The griffin mentions the Merge before Nico kills it. Nico realizes that Tara needs to get to Camp Half-Blood, and takes her there on a skeletal horse. At camp, Tara is immediately claimed to be a daughter of Hades. The fact that she is fourteen - too old to have been unclaimed according to the Gift of Perseus - makes the other campers initially wary. However, to combat the upcoming Merge, she is taken to see Rachel and hear the new Prophecy of Eight. Tara is selected to lead the quest, taking Annabeth and Nico with her. Nico shadow travels them to Camp Jupiter, where they meet up with Eddie, Dakota, Octavian, Jason, and Reyna. At Camp Jupiter, Nico tells her he has made a sword that he would like for her to have, which she names. Shortly afterward, Nico's strength recovers enough to take the six of them to Aztlan. After meeting with the Egyptians and Aztecs, Tara and the others go onto Sadie's boat to get to the Tenochtitlan temple. On the river, they get attacked by lamaie. Relationships Family Nico di Angelo - Tara is very close with her half-brother. Since he saved her from the griffin in New York, they had only been separate once - when she saw the Oracle. It is questionable whether Nico sees her as simply Tara, or as another chance of a Bianca. Hades/Pluto - Tara has yet to meet her father, who had claimed her immediately upon her arrival at Camp Half-Blood. However, he had not claimed her earlier, likely because her immense power made it difficult to be sensed. Friends Annabeth Chase - Tara immediately chose Annabeth to accompany her and Nico on their quest. She clearly has a lot of respect for the brilliant Athena child. Raymond Tarry, Eddie Jaden, and Natalie Rain - The other New Level heroes are on good terms with Tara. '''Gary Drake - '''They definitely know one another. Any connection is a mystery. Trivia *Tara's theme song is "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Pluto Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigods Category:Representatives Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:DarkCyberWolf